Scarlet Embrace
by snow. x . fairy
Summary: AU: "You gave me a forever within the numbered days, and I'm grateful." { T — blood, self harm, suicide}


**Scarlet .** x **. Embrace**

 _snow . x . fairy_

 **Summary:** AU: "You gave me a forever within the numbered days, and I'm grateful **."** { T — blood, self harm, suicide }

 **Rating:** T — blood, self harm, suicide

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Super Smash Bros by Nintendo. Never have, never will.

* * *

Ike slowly entered the dorm room, his eyes sweeping over the area in case he caught sight of anyone in it. As he had thought, he was the only one in, alone in the dark room.

He dropped his bag on the floor beside the door, removing the headphones that were hanging around his neck and throwing them onto his bed, doing the same to the black hoodie he wore, but threw that one on the bed next to his own.

His wrists ached - the wounds screaming at him to be reopened again, longing for the sharp edges of the razor to carve more above them.

Ike ignored them for now, walking over to his bed and kneeling down to pull out a small, mini calendar from under it. Standing back up, he flipped through the pages, stopping once he reached a page with the current month written in capitals at the top.

 ** _NOVEMBER_**

He pulled a red marker out of the pockets of his jeans and like the previous days, marked the current day with a red line across the box with the number four, then circled it.

 _'Finally.'_ He said inwardly. He dug his hands into the other pocket of his jeans, this time fishing out a folded strip of paper and left it on the bed next to his own, placing it above the black hoodie. His midnight blue eyes lingered on the piece of clothing for a brief moment, accepting that it will be the last time he would feel the comfortable and special warmth it gave him.

Ike opened the door to the bathroom and left it like that, since he no longer cared anymore. His eyes darted about in his head, wildly searching for the silver razor he had left in there in the morning. He exhaled heavily once he found the silver item, and before he knew what he was doing, he had climbed into the bathtub.

He turned on the water and sat there, fully clothed and eyes staring at the razor in his hand. It was still stained with blood from yesterday night, the last time he'd cut himself.

Ike gulped, pushing up the sleeve of his t-shirt and placing the razor above his still-healing cuts. The urge was strong, he had to do it.

The first cut was shallow, but the next seven were anything but that. His emotions swirled in him like a brewing storm, and finally, he had lost control.

The pent-up pain and torment released itself through his screams as he hacked and slashed at his wrists continuously, until he saw muscle and tissue, the blood drowning his wrists and hands into a dark, bitter scarlet.

This is what he wanted. His body, his mind, his heart. The pain was beyond him, and he needed it to end. Everything had to end right _now_.

Ike's teeth chartered as the ice cold water enveloped his shaking, pale body, beginning to spill over the edge of the bathtub and pooling on the tiled floor.

His head fell back against the wall, his face hollow and eyes glassy with un-shed tears.

He saw black shadows at the corners of his vision, and his head lolled back against the wall as he let his arms fall into the water, allowing the scarlet liquid to consume him as his weakened body slipped lower into the water.

. **x** . **X** . **x** .

Cloud raised a brow once he entered the dorm room, immediately noticing that the lights were still off and the bathroom door was left slightly open with the sound of running water echoing from it. The blonde threw his bag onto the floor next to Ike's and quickly caught sight of a black hoodie on his bed.

 _'That's mine . . . the one I let Ike wear today.'_ He mused, the thought of his indigo haired best friend causing his lips to quirk upwards in a small smile. It was Ike's birthday today, but he was never a fan of parties - ever since childhood, so Cloud had chosen to not organise one for him.

The blonde made his way to his bed, then his sapphire blue eyes noticed a folded strip of paper above the hoodie. Raising a brow in curiosity, he picked it up and opened it, reading the mesage written in blue ink inside it.

 _You gave me a forever within the numbered days, and I'm grateful._

Cloud blinked in confusion at the message, but his attention soon switched to the sound of the running water, which was louder now that he wad closer to the bathroom. He held the paper tightly in his hand and made his way there, lightly pushing open the door.

"Ike?" He said. "Is this paper—"

All the air left his lungs, and his blood turned to ice.

" _Ike?!"_ Cloud screamed, dashing to the bathtub and climbing inside it, pulling Ike into a sitting position and cradled him close.

He was so _cold_.

Cloud turned off the tap, gasping when he saw Ike's arm float limply above the water. The cuts were visible, plain as day and gruesome as can be.

"Ike . . ." His voice broke as tears streamed down his face. He cried inconsolably, embracing his best friend as tightly as he could while he buried his face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. His body shook with the force of his anguish sobs, his mind trying to process what was happening.

"What happened?" Cloud whispered, hugging Ike tightly in his embrace while sinking lower, the scarlet liquid consuming him along with his despair.

". . . _where did it all go wrong?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

. **x** . **X** . **x** .

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yo. Well, it's slightly passed 4am . . . so, have some tragedy.

 **— snow . x . fairy**


End file.
